


Rytuały

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, fic in Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najpierw było <a href="http://upupa-epops.livejournal.com/66266.html">Meme Nigdy-Przenigdy</a>. Teoretycznie miałam napisać tylko jedną scenę, naprawdę! Jestem słabym człowiekiem. Poniższy tekst w założeniu ma być grą z crackowymi motywami Damon/Alaric, pod znakiem których upłynął ostatni fikaton (verse Romans Alkoholowy można prześledzić, posiłkując się <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/multifandom_pl/259317.html#cutid1">masterlistą Skye</a>), ale traktować je na poważnie. Oczywiście w międzyczasie miałam serię przebłysków i zrobiłam to, co miałam, tylko bardziej. Dedykowane le_mru i skyeofskynet z uwagi na podżeganie.</p><p>Slash, historiograficzny strumień świadomości, skrzywienia zawodowe, seksowni archiwiści (w podtekście). Spoilery ogólne do I sezonu. Za korektę dziękuję le_mru i skyeofskynet. Pierwotnie opublikowane na livejournalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rytuały

Damon w zasadzie nigdy nie wyłączał w sobie ludzkich uczuć. Weszło mu to w nawyk od czasów czekania na Katherine – jeśli chciał mieć swoją miłość i swoją tęsknotę, musiał wziąć je w pakiecie razem z poczuciem winy, złością i wszystkimi innymi nieprzyjemnościami. Niestety, emocje można było tylko wszystkie przyjąć albo wszystkie odrzucić, żadnych półśrodków.

Oczywiście Stefan miał swoją rozbudowaną teorię na temat tego, co Damon czuje, czego nie czuje, co powinien czuć i jaki ma to na niego wpływ. Nigdy nie uwierzyłby, że można popełniać zbrodnie, nie wyłączywszy w sobie wcześniej tego ludzkiego pierwiastka. Wyprowadzanie go z błędu mijało się z celem. Młody, podobnie jak ojciec, miał z góry ustaloną wizję świata i zmieniał ją tylko w wypadku mentalnego trzęsienia ziemi, a i to nie zawsze.

Prawda była taka, że Damon miał słaby charakter i – jak większość młodych wampirów – dał się uwieść absolutnemu brakowi zasad i zewnętrznej kontroli. Na początku zabijał, bo głód wyciszał w nim wszystkie inne instynkty, ale kiedy po kilku tygodniach mniej więcej się ustabilizował, zobaczył, ile granic zdążył w tym czasie przekroczyć i że nie spadł na niego za to żaden grom z jasnego nieba, to zamiast wstydu i wyrzutów sumienia poczuł ulgę i wolność. Brak zewnętrznego autorytetu był czymś tak nowym i wspaniałym, że upajał się nim przez następnych kilkadziesiąt lat. W przeciwieństwie do Stefana (i – jak sądził – podobnie do większości ludzi) nie miał na tyle mocnego kręgosłupa moralnego, żeby postępować dobrze, nie mając nad sobą żadnej formy kontroli społecznej.

Nie znaczyło to, że był głupi i nie potrafił przewidywać konsekwencji swoich czynów. Na przykład: doskonale wiedział, że jego wieczorne wizyty u Alarica (zaczynające się na ogół od alkoholu i kończące się na ogół w pościeli – taki prywatny rytuał) mogą się bardzo źle skończyć. Prawdopodobne rozwiązania zawierały zranioną, wściekłą Jennę, Damona z kołkiem w sercu, wyobrażającą sobie Bóg wie co Elenę, straumatyzowanego Stefana, skandal obyczajowy i zszarganą reputację miejscowego nauczyciela historii. Problem w tym, że nie do końca pamiętał już, w jaki sposób świadomość konsekwencji miałaby wpływać na jego proces decyzyjny.

***

Zasadniczo zaczęło się od tego, że ktoś kogoś uwiódł po pijaku, ale trudno było określić kto kogo, bo obaj byli pijani. Damon był nawet skłonny wziąć tę odpowiedzialność na siebie – w końcu nieustannie robił jakieś niemoralne, niestosowne albo niezdrowe rzeczy, więc jedna w tą czy w tamtą nie miała jakiegoś specjalnego znaczenia. Zresztą nie rozmyślał nad tym jakoś przesadnie, to Alaric był specjalistą w zakresie analizowania wydarzeń i związków między nimi (Damon bardzo często definiował siebie poprzez zaprzeczenie, bycie sobą oznaczało dla niego bycie „nie-Katherine”, „nie-Eleną”, „nie-Alarikiem” i – co podkreślał z całą stanowczością – „nie-Stefanem”).

Najciekawsze były jednak nie początki – wszystko się jakoś zaczyna, a pijani ludzie robią różne głupoty – ale fakt, że po sześciu miesiącach ta oparta chyba głównie na oparach etanolu relacja nadal trwała. Damon nie potrafił dokładnie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to robi. Pojmował motywy, które popychały go do seksu z Alarikiem (motywy związane z seksem na ogół nie są zbyt skomplikowane), ale cała otoczka wywoływała u niego chaos poznawczy.

Pierwszą zagadką było to, że raczej nie spotykali się u Salvatore'ów – chyba, że Stefan akurat wyruszał w jakąś sekretną misję czynienia dobra – a jeśli już to robili, niewiele wtedy rozmawiali. Przyprowadzanie ludzi do domu w różnie rozumianych celach spożywczych i nie tylko zwykle nie stanowiło dla Damona najmniejszego problemu, ale tym razem nie chciał być podsłuchiwany. Zła opinia, jaką miał o nim brat, była czymś w rodzaju stałego punktu we wszechświecie i nie zamierzał ryzykować jej utraty.

Zrobił wyjątek, kiedy zmuszony przez życie i grożące katastrofą hydrauliczną rury Alaric wziął się wreszcie za remont łazienki i był tym faktem dogłębnie sfrustrowany.

– Nie, nie możesz do mnie przyjść – warknął stanowczo przez telefon. – Robotnicy zostawili mój kibel na środku przedpokoju i wyszli, wrócą jutro.

Argument był nie do zbicia, więc Damon machnął ręką na swoją reputację, pracowicie poupychał po szafkach wszystkie książki, które systematycznie przez pół roku wynosił z mieszkania Alarica i nie oddawał, po czym zarządził, że tym razem spotykają się u niego.

Wszystko przebiegło mniej więcej zgodnie z ustalonym rytuałem, to znaczy zawierało zwykłą porcję niespodziewanych zwrotów akcji (Alaric), zupełnie niestosownych komentarzy (Damon) i przyspieszonych oddechów (obaj), a dodatkowo jeszcze bardzo dużo niespotykanego na ogół podczas ich spotkań dostojnego milczenia (Stefan za ścianą).

Nazajutrz była sobota. Atmosferę w domu można było kroić nożem, a powietrze było aż gęste od insynuacji. Elena, która przyszła w odwiedziny z samego rana, najpierw zderzyła się w drzwiach z własnym historykiem, a potem chodziła między pokojami jak po polu minowym. W ciągu dziesięciu minut udało jej się wywnioskować, co mniej więcej zaszło, więc rozsądnie powstrzymała się od poruszania drażliwych kwestii.

Zazwyczaj Stefan bardzo ostrożnie omijał temat Alarica i nie zadawał żadnych pytań, co powoli zaczynało już bawić Damona. Rozkoszował się tymi chwilami, jak zawsze wtedy, kiedy brat z jakiś powodów chodził wokół niego na palcach. Od dłuższego czasu pozorował nawet coś w rodzaju kryzysu osobowości, co objawiało się tym, że najpierw przez kilka dni starał się wyglądać na tyle smutno i melancholijnie, żeby wzbudzić niepokój, potem następowała deprymujące eksplozja hurraoptymizmu, a następnie cykl powtarzał się parokrotnie. W przeciwieństwie do Stefana Elena się nie nabrała i patrzyła na te podchody z pewnym politowaniem.

– Wiesz, że on to robi specjalnie? – podsłuchał owego feralnego poranka Damon i aż zastrzygł uszami. Najwyraźniej wieczorem Młody wyczerpał swój miesięczny limit dostojnego milczenia.  
– Eleno, nie mogę ryzykować. Jeśli jest niestabilny...  
– Nie jest niestabilny. Powiedziałabym raczej, że obaj dobrze się bawią.  
– A co jeśli rzucił urok na Alarica?  
– Pan Saltzman jest tak naszpikowany werbeną, że lada chwila wypuści listki. Może chociaż spróbuj myśleć pozytywnie, dobrze?  
– Dobrze – westchnął Stefan. – Przynajmniej dał sobie spokój z obsesją na twoim punkcie.  
– Czuję się dotknięty! – krzyknął Damon ze swojego pokoju. – Jeśli Elena będzie chciała się do nas przyłączyć, zawsze jest mile widziana. Ty też możesz przyjść, jeśli masz ochotę, czuję się odpowiedzialny za twoją edukację. To, co czasem słyszę wieczorami... – zacukał się teatralnie. – Nie nastraja pozytywnie.

Oczywiście po tej rozmowie Stefan przez jakiś tydzień patrzył na niego gdzieś z oddali swoich wyżyn moralnych, co sprawiało, że Damon miał naprawdę wielką ochotę znowu zaprosić Alarica na noc i oddawać się czynnościom zasadniczo dowolnym, byle bardzo głośnym. Miał już w głowie cały plan zawierający łóżko skaczące po całym pokoju, wybijanie okna paskiem do spodni i okrzyki: _Rób mi tak jeszcze, tygrysie, rób mi tak jeszcze!_. W ostatniej chwili jednak zmienił zamiar, obrabował domowy barek z butelki porządnej whisky i tak wyekwipowany stanął u drzwi Alarica. W efekcie spędził pół wieczoru siedząc w fotelu ze szklanką w ręce i słuchając co ciekawszych fragmentów wypracowań, które bezwzględnie musiały być sprawdzone do rana. O dziwo, bawił się całkiem nieźle.

***

Zagadka druga: wypracowali sobie coś w rodzaju rutyny i Damon pierwszy raz od bardzo wielu lat widział w takim fakcie coś kojącego. Kiedy patrzył na nich z perspektywy czasu, wszystko układało się w bardzo dogodny schemat. Na ogół spotykali się spontanicznie, wpadali na siebie przypadkiem (lub nie do końca przypadkiem) w Grillu i wychodzili już razem lub zdzwaniali się naprędce, a niekiedy Damon po prostu przychodził niezapowiedziany, siadał na kanapie, kładł nogi na stole i domagał się uwagi.

Alaric był raczej opanowany i niełatwo dawał się sprowokować, ale kiedy już się udało, to naprawdę było na co popatrzeć. Popychał wtedy Damona na łóżko albo przypierał go całym ciałem do jego własnego sekretarzyka, całował, gryzł, chwytał mocno za nadgarstki, kark, biodra. Nie robił tego ze złością, bardziej sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto chce się jak najbardziej zmęczyć. Chwilami wydawało się, że traktuje te wspólne wieczory jak szereg wyzwań, miernik tego, jak daleko może się posunąć, na co jeszcze się odważy, jak bardzo będzie potrafił się odsłonić. Damon obserwował go z rosnącą z tygodnia na tydzień fascynacją. Dawno nie widział człowieka, który byłby ze sobą tak brutalnie szczery.

Kiedy obaj odzyskiwali zdolność normalnego oddychania (co w przypadku wampirów technicznie rzecz biorąc oznaczało brak oddechu), Damon wyślizgiwał się spod kołdry i znikał. Po sekundzie wracał, trzymając w rękach dwie szklanki whisky. Podawał jedną Alaricowi, po czym opadał ciężko na poduszki i z uśmiechem zaczynał sączyć swojego drinka.

– Powinienem jeszcze zapalić papierosa i strzepywać ci popiół na pościel – skomentował Alaric, gdy pierwszy raz był świadkiem tego małego rytuału. – To by dopełniło obrazu dekadencji.

Słysząc to, Damon z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy sięgnął do szuflady i wydobył spomiędzy szpargałów aromatyczne cygaro sporych gabarytów. Płynnym ruchem wsunął je między zęby zdumionego Alarica, po czym wstał, wziął z biurka paczkę zapałek leżących obok świecznika, podszedł do łóżka od drugiej strony, skłonił się lekko i czekał.

– Nie będę tu tak stał w nieskończoność – ponaglił. – Moja chęć spełniania twoich fantazji o ponętnym lokaju ma swoje granice, wiesz?

Dopiero wtedy Alaric odwrócił się w jego stronę i pozwolił podpalić sobie cygaro. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że powstrzymywanie się od śmiechu kosztowało go sporo wysiłku, ale wypalił ze smakiem (strzepując pedantycznie do wyciągniętego z kieszeni kurtki Damona opakowania po gumach do żucia), po czym leniwie wstał i zaczął się ubierać. Powoli zbierał porozrzucane po podłodze rzeczy i kolejno zakładał, a Damon obserwował cały ten ceremoniał z niekłamaną przyjemnością. Alaric zawsze ubierał się w określonym porządku, najpierw slipy, potem spodnie, koszula, a na końcu skarpetki – zawsze na końcu, nawet jeśli miał je tuż pod ręką, a od bokserek dzieliła go cała szerokość zimnej podłogi.

– Wiesz, że to się nazywa nerwica natręctw? – zapytał Damon za którymś razem.  
– Wiem. Ale jak pójdę z tym do psychiatry i wymsknie mi się, że współpracuję z wampirami, żeby chronić moje miasto przed innymi wampirami, to mnie zamkną.  
– Sypiasz z wampirem.  
– Za to sam bym siebie zamknął – rzucił Alaric bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z potrzeby.  
– Nie jestem aż taki zły.  
– W sumie mogłem trafić gorzej.

Damon przetoczył się po pościeli, żeby odstawić pustą szklankę na nocny stolik, po czym wrócił do obserwowania. Przyszło mu do głowy, że chyba faktycznie Alaric wyszedł już z fazy lęku i zaprzeczenia ( _Nie uprawiam seksu z wampirem, rodzaj męski, upiornie niebieskie oczy, skręca karki. To po prostu niemożliwe._ ), złości ( _Odpieprz się i przestań mnie nachodzić!_ ) i pogodnej rezygnacji ( _Dobrze. Przyjdź. Cokolwiek. Wszystko mi jedno._ ). Obecnie powoli dążył do etapu świadomego stawiania czoła rzeczywistości. Tej rzeczywistości w której, owszem, uprawiał seks z Damonem Salvatore, żeby poczuć się lepiej, i nikomu nic do tego.

***

Zagadka trzecia: rozmawiali. Ale nie, tak naprawdę rozmawiali. Gdzieś w połowie października Damon był już gotowy przyjść z kwiatami, żeby przeprosić za nazwanie Franciszka Józefa _żałosnym, niewartym nawet splunięcia matołem_ (rozważał nawet padnięcie na kolana, co mogło być jednocześnie fascynującym widokiem oraz intrygującym punktem wyjścia). Listopadowy kryzys kręcił się wokół rewolucji kubańskiej i tego, czy Fidel Castro jeszcze żyje, zaś tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem Alaric postanowił napisać artykuł o wojnie 1861–1865 i powiedział przy tym parę słów za dużo na temat rekonstrukcji, co prawie skończyło się secesją. Konflikt eskalował w zastraszającym tempie, przy okazji wyszło na światło dzienne kilka starych nieporozumień i wydawało się, że wszystko zmierza ku nieuchronnemu końcowi (katastrofy udało się uniknąć, bo Alaric w odpowiednim momencie _naprawdę_ padł na kolana).

Potem było jeszcze kilka krótkich spięć, a część z nich dotyczyła właśnie owego nieszczęsnego artykułu, tudzież próby wykorzystania w nim nowych typów źródeł historycznych (patrz: wampir). Dopiero w okolicach lutego Alaric zrozumiał swój błąd.

Generalnie chodziło o to, że Damon żył w pewnym sensie obok czasu – przez pierwszych kilka lat po przemianie próbował jeszcze z przyzwyczajenia liczyć własny wiek, ale szybko dał sobie spokój. Tak abstrakcyjna liczba nie była mu do niczego potrzebna (Co to w ogóle znaczy – mieć sto sześćdziesiąt osiem lat?). Oczywiście zawierał przelotne znajomości i z niejednej tętnicy krew pił, ale na dłuższą metę trzymał się z dala od ludzi i ledwo zauważał, jak kolejne pokolenia rodzą się, starzeją i umierają. Dlatego śmieszyło go silne osadzenie Alarica w czasie, jego przywiązanie do dat i faktów, skrupulatne pilnowanie zegarów i kalendarzy. Nie mógł pojąć, jak można zawsze wiedzieć, która jest godzina, albo umieć zaplanować wszystko niemal co do minuty. Alaric nie był pedantem i nie rozpisywał sobie z wyprzedzeniem w tabelce każdego dnia, ale jeśli w wyjątkowej sytuacji zaszła taka potrzeba, potrafił to zrobić bardzo skutecznie. Dla Damona kwestie czasowe były strasznie płynne, często mylił kolejność wydarzeń (nawet takich, w których bezpośrednio brał udział), zupełnie nie miał pamięci do dat. Nie mógłby na przykład określić, kiedy dokładnie była bitwa pod Fredericksburgiem. Wiedział za to, że było zimno i strasznie, że jankeska kula drasnęła go w udo, że wpadł w amok, bił się jak szalony i tak bardzo, bardzo chciał przeżyć. O wspaniałym zwycięstwie pod Gettysburgiem potrafił powiedzieć tyle, że stracił wtedy buty, a reszty nie pamiętał lub nie chciał pamiętać. W rodzinie Salvatore to Stefan był kronikarzem, Damon nie przywiązywał się ani do przeszłości, ani do przyszłości.

Na początku Alaric próbował jeszcze szczęścia i raz po raz zadawał dziwaczne pytania dotyczące głównie wojny secesyjnej i rekonstrukcji. Dopiero po jakimś czasie doszedł do tego, że Damon go nie zbywał, gdy powtarzał ciągle, że nie wie albo nie pamięta. Poszedł wtedy po rozum do głowy, porzucił pomysł napisania artykułu i dostosował repertuar do rozmówcy, przestał pytać o wodzów, taktyki i ustawy, a zaczął o jedzenie, sprośne piosenki żołnierzy, mundury i cywilne ubrania, listy, seks, plotki, osobiste przeżycia i anegdoty. Na tym polu Damon radził sobie dużo lepiej (zakładając, że w ogóle był w nastroju do zwierzeń, a to nie zdarzało się przesadnie często), nucił, demonstrował, opowiadał, a czasem nawet drwił bezlitośnie z reguł, z których dawno już wyrósł.

– Wiesz co? – rzucił kiedyś Alaric, gdy spędzali któryś kolejny wieczór na bilardzie w Grillu. – Na początku wydawało mi się, że jak cię odpowiednio przycisnę, to opowiesz mi dokładnie, w jaki sposób myśleli ludzie w Wirginii sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Teraz widzę, że to kompletnie bez sensu.  
– A to czemu? Nie, żebym marzył o wypełnianiu twoich kwestionariuszy.  
– Bo ty nie myślisz już jak ludzie wtedy. Już ich nie rozumiesz, śmiejesz się z nich. Pewnie, masz dużą wiedzę, na podstawie twoich wspomnień można by napisać całą serię wydawniczą, ale nie myślisz już jak dżentelmen z Południa. Nie powiesz mi nic, czego nie mógłbym znaleźć w książkach. Posługujesz się dokładnie takimi samymi kategoriami pojęciowymi, jak ludzie dwudziestego pierwszego wieku.  
– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?  
– Jesteś współczesnym człowiekiem, tylko bardzo starym.  
– Nie widzę różnicy, Rick.  
– Domyślam się. Ale ona nadal tam jest.

***

– Mam wrażenie, że to moje.  
– Doprawdy? To bardzo interesujące.  
– Masz mi coś do powiedzenia na ten temat?  
– Zupełnie nic.

Alaric pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową i odłożył na półkę egzemplarz _Historii stanu Wirginia_. Nawet nie podjął kłótni, ostatnio (zagadka czwarta) bardzo często się poddawał. Damon poczuł leciutkie ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, ale zmilczał. Ostatecznie naprawdę polubił tę książkę. Podczas czytania zrobił nawet trochę notatek na marginesach i o dziwo nie wszystkie były szydercze.

Żeby zagłuszyć skrupuły, zanurkował pod jeden z regałów, wywlókł na środek biblioteki płaską skrzynkę i zaczął z niej wyciągać stare dzienniki (dawno już przestał zadawać sobie pytanie, czy spisywanie historii swojego życia stało się w tym mieście jakimś pieprzonym sportem narodowym). Najstarszy był oczywiście gruby zeszyt należący niegdyś do ojca, ale oprócz niego znalazły się też notatki innych członków rodziny, głównie z przełomu XIX i XX wieku, a także spory plik listów przysłanych przez różnych Salvatore'ów z gościnnych występów na frontach II wojny światowej.

Przynęta chwyciła – Alaric stracił zainteresowanie książką i zatonął w rękopisach. Pod pewnymi względami był wręcz patologicznie przewidywalny. Damon uśmiechnął się pod nosem i dla zabicia czasu też wziął się za przerzucanie szpargałów. Po pamiętnym epizodzie z dziennikami Stefana nabrał przekonania, że są chwyty, które zawsze zadziałają. Miał upatrzonych jeszcze kilka książek, które chciał wynieść z mieszkania Alarica, więc potrzebował odpowiednich odwracaczy uwagi. Co ciekawe, seks kiepsko się sprawdzał jako rozpraszacz.

Po godzinie wspólnego przeglądania papierów Damon wstał i – dla dopełnienia rytuału – wyciągnął z barku dwie szklanki oraz karafkę swojej ulubionej whisky. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, żeby przerwać tę bibliofilską ekstazę, przenieść się na górę (albo zostać tutaj – nie był przesadnie wybredny) i zająć się czymś ciekawszym, ale po namyśle zrezygnował. Ostatecznie całkiem nieźle się bawił. Alaric nie należał do cichych czytelników – komentował, głośno myślał, mruczał pod nosem oderwane zdania, a czasem udawało mu się nawet zadać naprawdę celne, zmuszające do myślenia pytanie. Damon umiał to docenić, więc usiadł z powrotem między dziennikami, posłusznie nachylił głowę nad nakreślonym przed laty przez ojca pobieżnym szkicem ważniejszych ulic miasteczka i – ku swojemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu – poczuł ewidentnie ludzkie zęby przesuwające się delikatnie wzdłuż jego szyi i dłoń szarpiącą go za sprzączkę paska.

Alaric niesprowokowany – to było coś nowego.

Przetoczyli się po podłodze i Damon boleśnie zarył plecami w rozwleczone dookoła tomiszcza. Instynktownie szarpnął się i obrócił, z wampirzą siłą przygważdżając Alarica do ziemi. Syknął ze złości – zawsze starał się unikać takich wyskoków, odbierały mu całą przyjemność siłowania się. Zanim zdążył wymamrotać choćby zdawkowe przeprosiny, nie miał już na grzbiecie koszuli. Wtedy poczuł się naprawdę zaintrygowany. Odruchowo chciał postąpić zgodnie z rytuałem i samodzielnie pozbyć się reszty stroju, ale w tym momencie Alaric obiema rękami złapał go mocno za łokcie, schylił głowę i zadziwiająco sprawnie rozpiął mu suwak zębami. Ustalone zwyczaje runęły z hukiem, ubrania zaczęły fruwać we wszystkie strony i Damon nie do końca zarejestrował, kiedy stracił spodnie, miał za to dziwne wrażenie, że widział ewidentnie nie swoją skarpetkę szybującą aż na regał. Kątem oka dostrzegł najstarsze i najcenniejsze rękopisy złożone pedantycznie w stertę i ustawione daleko poza polem rażenia ( _cholerni historycy..._ ), po czym spróbował wyślizgnąć się z uścisku i podnieść, ale kiedy poczuł język Alarica na wewnętrznej stronie uda, przestał się siłować, zacisnął tylko palce na skórzanej okładce dziennika Charlotte Salvatore.

Kiedy odzyskał już zdolność myślenia pełnymi zdaniami, a wbijające się w plecy woluminy znowu zaczęły mu przeszkadzać, przewrócił się na bok i uniósł się nieco na łokciu. Alaric był właśnie na etapie wybierania z pobojowiska należących do niego elementów garderoby. Ubrał się bez pośpiechu (bokserki, spodnie, koszula, jedna skarpetka) i rozejrzał dookoła, po czym, ewidentnie rozbawiony, podszedł do regału. Prawą ręką złapał za zwisającą smętnie z grzbietów książek zaginioną skarpetę, lewą schwycił stojącą tuż obok _Historię stanu Wirginia_ , po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko, skinął głową na pożegnanie i, tupiąc niemiłosiernie bosą stopą, skierował się w stronę drzwi.


End file.
